1. Field of the Application
The present invention relates generally to a lock system for a storage container, and more particularly to a lock system in which a padlock or other similar type of lock is located within the container so as to not be exposed to tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers, such as tool boxes and storage cabinets, which are used at construction job sites and similar locations for storing tools and materials, are typically protected from theft by means of locks. In many instances, due to the value of the tools or materials stored in such containers, it is additionally desirable to use containers having lock systems that shield the lock so that the lock will not be exposed to tampering, such as attempts to cut the lock or pry open the lock body.
Various locking systems have been proposed for both horizontally disposed locking boxes having an upwardly opening lid, as well as vertically disposed locking boxes having vertical doors. In order to prevent would-be thieves from prying open the corners of such boxes, storage cabinets typically include locking mechanisms at both free corners of the cover opposite the hinge. Horizontal tool boxes typically include two padlocks disposed at opposite ends of the box adjacent the locking mechanisms for the free corners of the lid. Using two such padlocks can be inconvenient for the user in that two keys must be maintained and the two padlocks separately actuated to unlock the box. Moreover, if the box is disposed in a truck bed, transverse the vehicle, the user must unlock the lock at one end of the box and then walk around to the opposite side of the truck and unlock the opposite lock. Similarly, when locking the box, the user must ensure that both locks are locked. Thus, locking, checking, and unlocking locks at either end of the box can be a time consuming process with the potential for user error.
As noted above, security is an important issue with respect to jobsite boxes, and thus there is a need to protect the boxes from prying, cutting, and other types of break-ins. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,613 discloses a lock system for a horizontal locking box that provides protection for a padlock. In this system, the padlock is mounted at one end of the box in a horizontal orientation. A portion of the lock is accessible from the front wall of the box. With this configuration, it is possible to drill out the padlock, as there is enough space and access to position the drill and pass it through the padlock.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a locking mechanism in which the lock is installed and mounted in such a fashion that it will provide protection against tampering and in particular be drill resistant. Such a locking mechanism must not allow enough space or access to position a drill so as to pass the drill through the lock.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.